what is wrong?
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: after Lauren sends Emily a picture of Damon with a fan Emily starts guessing herself on what type of girl Damon wants
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my kitchen, back in Boulder and I feel empty inside. I hate saying goodbye to the love of my life, I know we have too, and he wants to continue working on his music and the best place to do it was Los Angeles. I miss him tremendously when we're apart. I lay my head down against the kitchen table and I hear my phone go off, I unlock it and see it's my friend Lauren, she sent me a link to an article, curiously I open it. It's about Damon; it's a picture that he couldn't have known was being taken. He's hugging some girl, she can't be more than nineteen years old and she's in a red bikini. She's drop dead gorgeous, tears spring to my eyes. 'That's the kind of girl he wants to be with, that's who he deserves.' I think as tears make their way down my face. I sit at the table for awhile, until there's a knock at the front door. I wipe my face off and go to open the door. I freeze as I open the door, there's my Damon standing there with a grin on his face. "Damon?" I whisper quietly and I look into his eyes. "It's me, I'm here." said Damon as he leans down and kisses me.

He lets me go and we walk into my apartment and to my brown leather couch in the living room. We collapse onto it and he pulls me to sit in his lap and I wrap my arms around him and nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck. We sit there for awhile, he starts to pull away but I go back to hiding my face in his neck. "Mustang, what's wrong?" he asks me and I just shake my head at him. "Baby, what's the matter? I thought you'd be happy." I hear him say, sadness lacing every word. I snap my head up, "I am happy to see you Damon."I tell him. He breathes a sigh of relief and looks at me, "Then, what's wrong Emily? I don't understand. I can tell you're upset and it's bothering me that you won't tell me. You always tell me." he said and he looks into my eyes. "Have you been crying?" he asks me. I sigh and nod, his eyes widen, "Why? What happened?" he asks me. I rest my hands in my lap; I don't want to meet his eyes. "It's stupid Damon, don't worry about it." I tell him while looking at my feet. "If it made you cry, then it must be something Emily. You can tell me, its okay there is nothing to worry about." he says and I just shake my head, "Damon, just drop it everything is fine." I tell him. His face turns bright red, I know he's angry I can see it is in his eyes , but I don't want to admit what I'm feeling because it'll just make him feel bad about himself.

He pushes me off of his lap and stands up, "You know, I came out here to surprise you, I didn't have to do this Emily I had meeting with new producers. I didn't come here to fight with you, but you obviously don't care about that." he says. I look up at him and shake my head, "Damon, I'm glad you're here, I really am, but I don't want to…" I say trailing off because I don't know how to put what I'm thinking into words. Damon storms off into my kitchen and I pull my knees up to my chest and lay my head against them. Ten minutes later, Damon comes back into the living room and sits back down on the couch next to me, "Emily is this article and photo making you upset?" I hear him ask and I lift my head to see him with my phone and the article and picture still up, I nod and lay my head back onto my knees. I hear him sigh and put the phone down and he pulls me against his chest, "Emily, why in the world would me taking a picture with a fan that someone else took a picture of at the wrong moment upset you, it never has before?" he asks me.


	2. Chapter 2

I shake my head and sigh, "That's why I didn't want to talk about it. I knew you wouldn't understand." I tell him not moving to look up at him. "What wouldn't I understand Emily? Please tell me" he asks me, I know he's confused. I take a deep breath, "Promise me you won't laugh at me?" I ask. "I promise." he says. "Lauren sent me the link and I was missing you really badly, so when I opened it and saw you with that girl, and she's everything you deserve, she's absolutely beautiful, she's everything I'm not I still have my gymnast body I still have the figure of a boy she looks more like a women that I do." I tell him while looking down at the floor. He doesn't say anything and I jump up and walk to my bedroom and close the door slightly and I sit on my bed trying to calm myself down, I can feel the tears creeping back up. I lay down on my queen size bed and bury my face into my favorite pillow that Damon bought me when I first moved into my own place and scream, I'm just upset with everything and I don't even know why. After a half hour, I feel the other side of my bed sink down and an arm make its way around my waist, "Emily, please look at me." Damon whispers.

I slowly turn over to look at him, he has his own tears in his eyes and a few running down his cheeks as he pulls me over and my head goes back into the crook of his neck. "Emily, don't you ever, and I mean ever, do that again. I don't want you to ever look at anyone else that I have to stand beside and take a picture with and think that I'd be more happy with them or someone that looks like them, because there is only one woman who I want to be with, only one that is my entire world, only one who I want to be by my side when I go to bed and when I wake up, only one I'm calling mine, only one who I love with my entire heart, only one who takes my breath away when I see her, only one who takes my heart everywhere she goes and the one who inspires me to write amazing songs, only one who I think is the most beautiful girl in the world, and only one I want to spend my entire life with." he says and I'm crying again by the end of his speech.

His arms tighten around me, "I love you Emily, no one else, and you are it for me Emily. You are my first true love and you are the first person to give me the music confidence I need to be where I am today. he asks me softly, I nod into his neck. "I sorry sometime my old issues come back I am working on them." I whisper. Damon tightens his arms around me, "Do you feel better now baby?" he asks me. "I do, and I love you so much." I tell him. "I love you too baby." he tells me and he kisses my forehead then my cheeks then my lips. "You are so beautiful and amazing baby, and please don't ever doubt it again." he tells me. I smile up at him and kiss him and then nuzzle my way back into his arms, I now know that he really thinks I'm beautiful and I'm starting to believe it too.


End file.
